The invention relates to a locking system for articulated fittings of car seats with free-swiveling backrest, in particular for wobble fittings.
In prior art locking systems of this kind, the fitting exhibits one notch or several notches, with which one tooth or several teeth of a pawl engages/engage, thus defining a locking position. To hold the pawl in the locking position, there is a swivelable bolt. In the swivel region of the bolt the pawl includes a flat or slightly curved clamping surface. Preferably, the bolt has an eccentric shape and a curved clamping surface on the side facing the pawl. To ensure the locking position of the pawl, the bolt is swiveled until the two clamping surfaces touch under tension. The bolt is held in this clamping position by means of a spring. The two clamping surfaces are kept in a self-locked contact to ensure that the bolt cannot be swung back by means of an impulse so that the clamping surfaces no longer touch one another, which makes it difficult to operate the bolt.